Virtually all psychologists'work is affected by issues related to unhealthy alcohol use. Many, however, remain unaware of the cross-cutting relevance of alcohol studies and treatment, and ways to keep abreast of advances in the field. The American Psychological Association (APA), the largest organization of psychologists, their educators, and their trainees in the US, hosts an annual convention that attracts thousands of attendees from a wide range of psychological sub-disciplines. Convention programming and events related to addictive behaviors, including problematic alcohol use, are hosted by Division 50 (Addictions), a division of APA replete with NIAAA awardees and other scientists and practitioners devoted to alcohol studies. The present application is designed to bring a broad range of psychologists, including experimental and clinical researchers, clinicians and policymakers who work outside the area of alcohol studies, together with Division 50. The primary objective is to promote information exchange between clinical and research communities through (1) dissemination of current advances in evidence-based clinical practices related to the early detection, intervention, and treatment of alcohol-related problems and (2) feedback to researchers seeking to fill gaps in the alcohol studies knowledge base. This application seeks to continue activities supported by the current R13 grant: NIAAA Clinician's Guide and grant-writing pre-convention workshops, an early-career poster session and social hour, and symposia focused on disseminating evidence- based practices in alcohol problem identification and treatment. These activities will be supplemented with new panel discussions that help define the role of clinicians in major NIAAA initiatives and "conversation hours" that promote informal discussions between researchers and clinicians interested in special topics in alcohol studies. Proposed activities will be held yearly at the August APA Convention during the 3-year grant cycle. Yearly support is requested for room and audiovisual costs (workshops and conversation hours), travel stipends (15 early career poster presenters, 6 symposia presenters, and 6 panel discussants), convention registration coverage (6 conversation hour hosts), and advertising. This renewal application pairs APA's substantial clinical psychology audience with basic and clinical researchers in alcohol studies to facilitate networking and cross-fertilization of ideas. The overall goal is bridge the gap between research and clinical practice through a bi-directional flow of information on basic research, evidence-based practices, and clinical expertise in alcohol studies. The intended audience frequently encounters the many complications that arise from unhealthy alcohol use, and the APA convention presents a rare opportunity to engage the broader spectrum of treatment providers who would otherwise not be exposed to the cross-cutting relevance of substance use disorders to mental health treatment. Such alcohol-related work is vital to the continued development of the research and clinical psychology community and, ultimately, to the efforts of this community to serve general public health. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project contributes to public health by disseminating current trends in alcohol studies, interventions, and treatment programs to a broad array of research and clinical psychologists whose work is directly or indirectly affected by issues related to unhealthy alcohol use behaviors. The activities in this application promote progress in transforming the discoveries from basic behavioral studies into clinical tools that improve health and cultivate a broader base of support for evidence-based practices related to the treatment of alcohol use disorders and cutting edge research in alcohol studies.